Server Rules
These are the server rules. Failure to follow them will result in consequences. Preliminary rules will be finalized at the next staff meeting! :) There is NO hacking or exploiting allowed. If you do so, you will be banned with no chance for appeal! Chat Rules *'Keep profanity to a minimum.' We do not want a server where people cuss every 30 seconds. *'No discrimination, at all.' This means you cannot discriminate against race, religion, or gender. We are very strict about this! *'No advertising.' Do not advertise other servers or personal websites here. (Your social media is OK) You may discuss a server with the permission of an admod (administrator or moderator). *'Do not spam, and chill with the caps.' Do not spam the server's chat. Also, settle down with the caps. Don't say sentences that are in all caps. *'Careful with the offsite links. '''You may only post links to trusted websites (i.e. devcity.wikia.com, youtube.com , etc.) You ''may not post links to advertising websites (i.e. adfly, etc.). *'Don't reveal personal information about others. '''Anything that is more revealing than a person's first name is strictly prohibited in the server. Building Rules *'You must be of "Member" rank to build! No exceptions! *'''To build in any city, you need permission from the mayor or co-mayor! Building without permission will be considered griefing. No exceptions! *'To build a new city,' it must be at least 100 blocks away from the spawn city, and at least 50 blocks away from other cities, unless you agree with the other mayor to a metropolis project. *'Highway exits can be built by anyone.' In the server, highways that are not in cities are considered to be semi-public domain. Please see the build categories page for more information. *'Only admods can use the worldedit plugin.' Ask an administrator or a moderator for a worldedit if you need one. If it takes less than 5 minutes to do manually, don't ask for a worldedit - you don't need it. *'Don't annoy the admods about World Edit.' If they are busy, you must wait until they are not busy. World Edit requests are not allowed during staff meetings or during maintenance. 'Prohibited Items' Only admods can use these items, and they can only use them rarely. *Spawn Eggs *Creature Spawners *Lava Buckets 'Restricted Items' These items are restricted to a certain extent. They have been restricted *'TNT' (does not explode, Members and up may place them for decorative use) *'Sponge' (does not absorb water, Members and up may place them for decorative use) *'Ice' (only Architects and up may place or break them) *'Fire' (does not spread, only Architects and up can place them) *'Water Buckets' (only Architects and up can use them) 'Prohibited Builds' No one can build these things. You will be banned for building them! *'Not-safe-for-work (NSFW) builds.' These will be removed immediately! *'Unrealistic builds. '''Please build realistic-looking buildings, and not weird looking fantasy-land buildings. *'Builds that serve no purpose.' Don't build useless things, such as a 1 block tower of blocks. *'Pixel Art'.' Unless it is on a building to advertise a business. '''Restricted Builds These things can only be built with permission from an admod. *'Games' (ex. Anytime games such as PvP, or events such as the Olympics). *'Airports' (airports are usually huge. You need permission from an admod to build them!) *'Large Stadiums '(you need permission from admods if you are building olympic-sized stadiums)